


The End of All Things

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, traitor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lay us down; we're in love.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this AU, it's too sad. Don't listen to "The End of All Things" by Panic! at the Disco, you might cry.
> 
> I also want to apologize for anyone who's waiting for more of Flu Season; I'm still working on it, don't worry, I'm just stuck right now. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!

“Shoot him.”

The order is cold, ruthless.

Patryk’s hand shakes as raises the pistol. Paul stares up at him, bruised and bloody and on his knees. Tears flow freely down Patryk’s cheeks. “Paul…”

“Just- do it, Pat,” Paul says quietly, tears of his own collecting in his eyes, threatening to fall. He looks away, refusing to meet Patryk’s eyes. “Please, don’t make this harder than it has to be…”

“Did you mean any of it?” Patryk asks suddenly.

“Pat, don’t-”

“Paul, I need to know. Was any of it real?”

“I- _yes._ It was real, Patryk. It was fucking _real,”_ Paul spits out bitterly, tears falling now. “I loved you- I _love_ you.”

Patryk sniffles pitifully.

“I love you, and I’m sorry, okay?” Paul’s voice breaks. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have- I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

“Paul-”

“Just shoot me, Patryk,” Paul chokes out. “Just fucking shoot me already.”

“I-”

“Patryk, shoot him. _Now._ That’s an order,” Tord commands from where he’d been watching on the sidelines.

The gun lowers a fraction. “I- I _can’t,”_ Patryk sobs. “I can’t do it.”

Tord growls angrily. “Are you disobeying a direct order, soldier?”

Paul’s eyes widen. “Pat, don’t- don’t you dare. Just shoot me, okay? Please don’t do this,” he pleads desperately. Both of them know what will happen if Patryk doesn't follow through with Tord’s orders.

“Paul, I can’t-”

“Goddamnit, Patryk, _shoot me!”_ Paul’s shouting now, heart pounding in his chest.

“This is your last chance, Patryk,” Tord’s voice is calm. “Shoot. Him.”

Patryk throws his gun to the ground.

Tord laughs hollowly. “Pathetic,” he muses. “On your knees, _traitor.”_

Patryk sinks to his knees in front of Paul. “I’m sorry,” he says, “I’m sorry. I can’t do it, I’m sorry.”

Paul doesn’t answer, instead leaning forward and capturing Patryk’s lips in a desperate kiss. Patryk’s hands come up to cup his face, while Paul’s remain bound behind him.

Patryk feels the cool metal of Tord’s pistol press into the back of his head. “Any last words?”

“I love you, Paul.”

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks? I'm not sure how I feel about the ending.


End file.
